Azazel (Earth-616)
Duma, Keriel, Mastema, Beliar, Gadreel, Beelzebub, Satan | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Master of the Neyaphem and of Calcabrina | Relatives = Abyss (Nils Styger) (son); Kiwi Black (Marcus Skarr) (son); Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) (son); unnamed sons (deceased); Extended family via Kurt Wagner | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brimstone Dimension; Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly La Isla des Demonas, Bermuda | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 149 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; iris (With BlackBlack sclera) | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = ; formerly BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, tail, fangs | Citizenship = Neyaphem,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Neyaphem | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = La Isla des Demonas, Caribbean Sea | Creators = Chuck Austen; Sean Phillips | First = Uncanny X-Men #428 | HistoryText = Origins and early years Azazel claimed he was one of the oldest mutants, part of a group of demonic-looking mutants called the Neyaphem. He even claimed that he once battled Mephisto and others for the title of "Satan". The Neyaphem were eventually banished to the Brimstone Dimension by another group of mutants with angelic appearances, the Cheyarafim. Azazel seemed convinced that Angel (Warren Worthington III) was a modern member of that group. Modern Age Their leader, Azazel, was the only one who was able to breach the dimensional void and return to Earth for brief periods of time due to his teleportation powers. His only hope to return to Earth permanently was by impregnating women, as his children were linked to his dimension and he could use them to create a stable gateway between dimensions. About twenty years ago, Azazel began mating with women who had strange appearances, at least with looks and abilities other women didn't have. He met Mystique in Germany, when she was married to a rich castle lord named Baron Christian Wagner. With Christian unable to give her children, Mystique was introduced to Azazel, whom Christian knew as a business partner. Mystique had secretly been taking lovers to produce an heir to Count Wagner. Mystique fell in love with Azazel, and although she was hesitant to betray Christian as she still loved him, she gave in to Azazel and they made love. Not much later, Mystique was pregnant with Nightcrawler; soon afterward, she killed Christian because he suspected her betrayal. She had gone looking for Azazel, but he was nowhere to be found. It was later known that Azazel was taking care of business involving the Cheyarafim, and had to leave, knowing that Mystique would find some way to live. However, she didn't have much time to formulate a plan, as the angry villagers soon found out about Christian's murder and came after her and the demonic-looking baby. In order to save her own life, she shape-shifted into one of the villagers and dropped Nightcrawler over the cliff, saying that she had pushed the woman off as well. With her own life saved, she ran away. Mystique was the only woman that Azazel sought to have relations with besides simple procreation. Later, thinking Mystique to be dead, Azazel sired several dozen other children. Brimstone Dimension opening They were all mysteriously called to gather and sacrifice themselves on the island known as the Isla Des Demonas to open a portal and bring his army to Earth, with the goal of destroying both the Cheyarafim and what Azazel called "normal mutants", mutants whose bodies did not show signs of their mutation, and who were not seen as monsters and demons. In addition to Nightcrawler, another son of Azazel's was the Genoshan called Abyss. The children of Azazel all joined each other in a zombie-like state and opened a portal to his dimension. A group of X-Men had followed Kurt to see where he was going, and jumped into the portal once it had opened. Once inside, Azazel took great pleasure in toying with the team, having them believe that he was actually Satan. In the end, the X-Men defeated Azazel and his army and banished him to an unknown oblivion. The X-Men, including Nightcrawler, were able to escape, along with two other children of Azazel: Abyss and Kiwi Black. Return Azazel's whereabouts were unknown for several years, but he resurfaced in this dimension, accompanied by a few Azazel-like Bamfs, revealing himself to be the master of Calcabrina, former ally of Frankenstein's Monster. House of X Azazel was eventually welcomed to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X. He entered through the teleportation gateway alongside other villainous and fractious mutants, who had been invited to join the nation in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Azazel displayed a number of super-human abilities; He was stated to be the world's most powerful teleporter. His powers include: Immortality: Azazel is an extremely long-lived mutant. Teleportation: He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across inter-dimensional distances. Paralyzation: He has the ability to generate bolts of paralyzing energy. Metamorph: He can disguise his appearance through unknown means. Will Bending: He has the ability to manipulate minds, giving him influence over others. | Abilities = He is also a master swordsman with a somewhat twisted code of honor and ethics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Azazel can only spend limited time on Earth without the assistance of his children. He and all other Neyaphem are negatively affected by the healing blood of the Cheyarafim, which causes their body to begin to break down. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Azazel }} Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Paralysis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Neyaphem Category:Azazel Family Category:Demonic Form Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Fencing Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Advanced Longevity